Bigger than You and Me
by lexiepedia
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that leads us through the struggle of Fitz and Olivia. The ups and downs, the happy times and the times in need. I have for a long time wanted to do a Scandal story, but I am not in the right timespace to do a long story, so I settled for doing one-shots instead. I hope you guys like them!
1. Chapter 1

**So in the absensens**** of Scandal on my TV screen I re-watched some**** of the old episodes and I always stop at this scen from 2x01. It holds so much despite not much said. **

**I do hope you like it! **

The wine was swirling through her veins, warming her up from the inside. It was supposed to have a calming effect on her and give her the relaxing evening she so desperately needed. But tonight it did absolutely nothing, except from giving her light buzz and making her head a little fuzzy. Normally it would make her smile and lull her into a peaceful sleep, but tonight her head was so full there was no way in hell her eyes would even close. They were fixed on her living room TV-screen instead, watching the news she helped create.

At the time it seemed like the right thing to do, like the _only_ thing to do. But now? God, how stupid was she?! She helped ruin the only happiness she had in her life, the only thing that got her out of bed in the morning. The only thing she had to look forward to despite how much she fought it. Happiness was an unknown concept to her and her entire family, it was disrupted by tragedy that tore them apart. Olivia Pope never got her own happiness, she slaved so that everyone else could. She worked to help other people fix their problems and their mistakes, only so that they could have a little normal in a troubled world.

It was not the first time and it was not the second time she watched it but the third time. She kept torturing herself over and over again, forcing herself to look at it while laughing inside and mocking herself for her stupidity. Then she drank more wine hoping it would help erase some of it only to get a bigger buzz and a fuzzier head.

She watched with a big knot in her stomach as Kimberly Mitchell announced the sex of America's baby to the world and the expecting parents, then she listened to Mellie ramble about how happy she was. She was so distracted by her own self misery that she didn't even bother to think about who was on the phone before she picked it up. Assuming that it was just work, which was a welcomed distraction. Never did she think it would be _him_, they had not talked since she got him to get his wife pregnant.

"What?" She answered sharply, ready for anything.

"It's me." His low voice came out of the phone, making her heart speed up in no time. Quickly she muted the video but she did not stop watching and she did not say anything either. It was irresponsible for him to call her just like that, especially now that he and his wife had just showed of their new baby. "Hello..? Hello? Liv, it's a secure line."

"Hello."  
>"Hello. Hi."<br>"Hi." At their normal greeting, that one word that held so much power over her, she had to swallow a big lump before she said what she was about to. "You can't be calling me."  
>"You don't think that I know that? I can't call you, I can't talk to you, I can't see you. We can't do this." She could hear the sadness or was it longing in is voice and she understood perfectly how he felt. It was how she felt every time she saw him at a function next to his wife and she had to act as if she barely knew him, like what they had did not exist. When she had to deny their existence like what they had was nothing. It hurt, it really did. It got harder and harder to deal with.<p>

She asked him to pretend he hated her and hang up the phone because she knew she would not be able to do it herself and she could not speak to him, she would break and cave in if she did. They laughed together at her pathetic evening, watching the news on rerun. Then they proceeded to talk about their day as if they were any other couple, lying in bed after a long day and finally relaxing with the one they love. It was comforting and it made her forgot for a second who they were, the president and the fixer. At that moment it was just Fitz and Livie, sucking up the other's comfort to gather the strength they need to keep going.

She pushes him and build up his confidence and determination, because she believes in him and she wants him to succeed and do good as he was destined to do. She doesn't involve her own insecurities or emotions because this is what you have to do for the people you care about, you make sacrifices. And right now that sacrifice is her.

"I hate you." She knew exactly what it meant. He was using her own words against her but somehow those words was so much easier to say then the once they really meant.

"I hate you too." It was the words that scared her. Because once they were out there was no turning back and then she would have broken down all of her walls, which made her so much more vulnerable and open for hurt. And in this relationship there was no happy ending for her, someone would eventually get hurt in the end. It was destined to fail and no matter how much he tried to deny it she knew, she had always been the realistic one. Until they were both free of their shackles they could not be together and stay together, happy.

When he said good night after a long silence she could not find the words the respond, she waved slightly and smiled while trying to hold back the tears, even though she knew he could not see her. And then she hung up the phone and gulped up the rest of the wine in her glass, curling up tighter on the sofa. Definitely no sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tick Tock

**This has bothered me for a while actually, that nobody mention Jake's actual part in Olivia's time in the hospital. Or I have simply just missed it. But Jake is not my favorite person and therefor I'm going to use this as an opportunity for some Olivia and Fitz time. **

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to close when they were hit by the blinding light in the room. After a few more tries she could make out a dark figure by her bed, the figure became clearer and she could see that it was Jake. He started talking about a concussion and nurses among other things and that's when the blow to her head made itself known, full force.

She felt disorientated at first, not understanding why she was in the hospital in the first place, any less why Jake was there. But then as the headache it all hit her at full speed. Vivid pictures of her and Jake on his kitchen island after she showed up there looking for some normal, her in the kitchen drinking water and wanting to watch the news, all the screens showing her apartment and her struggling against Jake, it all popped up in her mind.

He had put her in the hospital but kept talking like there was nothing wrong in the world. But then there were footsteps approaching and he started talking hurriedly to her, selling her some story about being attacked by an unknown man in her apartment and not having met Jake until today. Her first instinct was to shrug away with a slightly freaked look. She didn't understand why he was so stressed but then men in black rocks invaded her room and she recognized them immediately. They were _his _men, they protected _him. _

From one second to another she went from freaked to utter terrified and before she could even begin to comprehend it, he was standing in the doorway tall and handsome as ever. He approached Jake and thanked him for calling. Jake was working for him as well, keeping an eye on her for him after everything that had happened, he didn't trust her anymore. After a handshake Jake followed the secret service men out into the hallway, standing guard outside her room and leaving her alone with Fitz for the first time since Ella's christening.

The look on his face was a look of relief as he approached the bed to get a better look at her. His eyes roamed over her, taking in every detail that wasn't covered by her blanket. She did the same thing to him apprehensively, wondering why he was hear risking everything just to come see her. As far as she could tell the last time she saw him he hated her, despised the ground she walked on. It had been made clear when he had taken her up against that wall and then left her there feeling like nothing but a call girl.

"Hi." She tried to respond but she was doing everything she could to keep her tears at bay. He walked even closer and sat down on the edge of the bed and she could see that he was trying to do the same.

His hand came up slowly to her cheek and she did her best not to flinch at his touch. Even though it was gentle and he looked at her like he once had she just waited for him to lash out like last time. When he leaned down and hugged her she froze up, dared not to move. Over Fitz's shoulder she saw Jake watching her intently through the window. Who was really more dangerous? The man who she once loved and had the power to make her come undone or the stranger who had put her here claiming he was protecting her?

xXxXxXxXx

After the doctor had been in to see how she was doing, letting her know she could go home tomorrow and shaking Fitz's hand, Fitz approached her bed and once more sat down on the edge. By the now the fog in her head had become clearer, making her more aware of him and the effect he was having on her body. She was curled up on one side of the bed, as far away from him as she possibly could on the small mattress. Pissed would be one way of describing how she felt now, hatred would be another more appropriate word.

She watched his every move out of the corner of her eye and was quick to turn away her face when he leaned in to kiss her. He wasn't allowed to come in here after everything he's done and then expect it all to be forgiven and forgotten as soon as he shows up. She has done nothing but cry over him, wanting him to forgive her for defiance but he didn't want anything to do with her. So she moved on and as soon as she has, he somehow become involved anyhow.

"No!"

"Livie-"

"Please stop. I hate you!" She tried to put in as much anger as possible but she just sounded panicked. No matter how much she tried to deny it and no matter how much she didn't want to, she still loved him. But she'd be damned if she told him that. All she could see was him dragging her into the closet before leaving her like trash.

"I know."

"Y-you left me all alone."

"I know. I didn't- I was hurt and I was wrong and I'm sorry. His voice was a low rumble, whispering only for her ears to hear and it and it made it harder for her to listen to what he said and play unaffected.

"You're not forgiven. I don't forgive you! You can't do this to me. You can't treat me like some whore you pick of the street-"

"I love you-"

"I don't believe you! I. Don't. Believe. You. Anymore."

She could see how shocked he was at her words. You could see in his eyes just how much it hurt him to hear it, just as she had intended. The thing that upset Fitz the most was when she belittled them or herself, and for him to hear that she did not believe it anymore was the worst kind of pain. But how was she supposed to believe him? First he does everything he can to convince her to wait for him and when she does, defiance shows up and he doesn't let her explain. Then after not speaking for over a year the first things he does is to drag her into a closet as she's about to leave, takes her up against the wall and then leaves, making here feel cheaper than cheap.

He looks at her with that broken look in his eyes, begging her to believe him. But when she says nothing and keep looking him straight in the eye, with the same steely look in her eyes she uses to intimidate problems, he sighs before getting up and leaves. She lets out a breath of relief as soon as the door closes. For the first time since she woke up she's finally alone and she can pounder over what happened.

She knew Jake had told the story about someone breaking in and attacking her. She also knew that he was nervous she had told Fitz the truth, because sleeping with her and taking her on dates before wrestling with her on his living room floor was not in his job description. All though the fact that he had been watching her had been dignified when she saw the man in her apartment, she wonder if she should tell Fitz what really happened. It was no good keeping lies even though they hurt. But then again why should she? She didn't owe him anything, they weren't in a relationship any longer.

xXxXxXxXx

When she was let out of the hospital she got back to business like nothing had happened. The only noticeable change was the fact that now Jake was her personal bodyguard, following her in plain sight, not bothering to hide it anymore. And he would not stop pestering her about what had happened, trying to make her forgive him for some sorts so that they could go back to their usual teasing banter. But she was not having it. As far as she was concerned, whatever they had started was longer over before it even had begun.

She had tolerate it so far by gritting her teeth, but when she found him outside her door on the way to work she had had enough. It had gone as far so she even caved and called Fitz.

"Good morning Olivia!" He even had the dignity to sound smug and it only spurred her further.

"Call off your puppy!" Jake started talking in the background about how it was an insult, she calling him a puppy and that he was more like a pit bull or a Rottweiler. She might have even think it funny if he wasn't such a bother to her at the moment. She could practically hear Fitz smile through the phone at her demand as well, he loved holding all the power.

"No!"

"No?!" She shut the door in Jake's face to continue the discussion and not let him now she had lost the fight.

"No! I want you safe!"

"You having me tailed by one of your boys is not going to help with you and me, you get that right?"

"Mellie moved out and is living in Blair house." Pushing down the delight she felt at the words, she kept pushing forward.

"I want Jake Ballard gone!"

"You don't want to talk about the fact that my wife is gone and I'm alone at the White House?" His voice wasn't as smug anymore and she could hear the slight disappointment in it at her response.

"No I don't because it has nothing to do with me."

"Then I don't want to talk about Jake Ballard."

"You can't have me followed everywhere I go."

"Yes I can.

"No you can't- you know what? This conversation is over!"

She had once again opened the door, ready to make Jake leave herself and she hadn't more then hung up the phone before his started ringing, and she just knew it was Fitz. Jake kept giving short answers, not giving away a thing and her curiosity took over as he hung up.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you don't let me protect you he will call the state attorney and you will be put in a cell where you will be safe from any harm."

Letting out a loud groan she slammed the door in his face yet again and started to pace around her living room floor, trying to collect herself. After several rounds and a loud rant to herself she was somewhat calm and ready to face the world again. She walked out the door without a word or look in Jake's direction and got in her car and drove off to her office. Once there she once again slammed the door in his face and treated him like a dog by telling him to stay.

Her day consisted of having to battle the fact that her best friend most likely has committed treason to the country he loved. To the country he dedicated his life to, he rather save it then be at home with his husband on the weekends. It just didn't seem right, it didn't add up.

They had spent the entire morning trying to get a pin on Cyrus's guy Charlie when they found his weakness. David and Quinn was out getting some answers while she, Abby and Harrison sat in Abby's office trying to figure out what to do next. They were in the middle of a damage control when her phone rang again.

"What?"

"I need to see you!" His deep voice rang through the phone and she quickly made her way to her office so that the others would not be able to overhear.

"No."

"Come here to the White House right now."

"No!"

"Fine then I'll come to you. It's rush hour but depending on how long it will take Tom and Hal to bring the car around I can be at your office in ten minutes. Are all of your people still there? Tell them to stick around I would love to say hello."

Oh she bet he would but she knew he would not be able to come, he was busy with work and it would look bad if the president stopped ruining the country in the middle of the day. Besides Cyrus would never let him so she didn't put too much thought into it, her thoughts were currently elsewhere. A small part of her really wanted to see him and pondered on whether she maybe should go around there anyway. But the wiser, larger part of her quickly put an end to those thoughts and to the phone call.

"I have work to do, goodbye Mr. President."

Briskly walking back to the office were Harrison and Abby was waiting she sent them out on a goose chase for something else they could use, finally leaving her alone to breathe. She took that time to study the makeshift board they used the windows for, going over all the papers over and over trying to find _anything_ that could lead them in another direction then her friend and mentor. The only thing she could come up with was to investigate the other four people who had excess to the documents, otherwise everything was pointing to Cyrus.

She was so focused on her task that she completely missed the quick, even footsteps and the opening and closing of doors. She was so completely focused she didn't even feel his presence in the room, and she _always_ knew when he was in the vicinity. It was like some magnetic attraction that always notified the other when one arrived.

"Hi."

Startled she jumped up in the air and swirled around, mouth agape at the sight in front of her. Never in a million years had she ever imagined seeing the President of the United States standing in her office, looking like he belonged. He was leaning against the door frame, wearing one of his famous dark blue suits that brought out his smoldering blue eyes. That doorframe had never looked as good as in that very moment.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

"I'm seeing you."

"Why? What possessed you to do that? You need to get back to the White House."

"Livie..." He spoke in the most soothing voice, one he knew very well always got him what he wanted when it came to her. It sent shivers down her spine at the same time as it could make her fall asleep on the phone with him, feeling safer than any could.

"Your wife just moved into Blair House and you think it's appropriate to go see you former mistress? You can't be here!"

"I love you! And will you stop calling yourself that? We're more than that and you know it!" He said in his still calm voice while hers was beginning to become frantic. He walked calmly over to her until there were only a few centimeters separating them from touching. She could feel his warm breath in her face and was distracted for a moment, it felt so good being close to him and it always did. It was like their bodies had their one language, they rarely had to use words around each other to express what they wanted to say. Most of it probably came from the fact that they were always around other people and had to rely on other things to get their point across.

She used to love that fact. That one fleeting look across the room could make her feel so special, loved, wanted. That a secret brush of hands could make her weak at the knees. But at times like these when she was trying to be angry and stern with him it was an annoyance.

"No! I told you I was done and I meant it, we are over!"

"We are not over!"

"You're having me followed like some criminal. There are cameras in my apartment!"

"To keep you safe!" He was raising his voice now to, speaking loud and slow like he was speaking to a child. "And with every right I say! A man attacked you Liv, you were in the hospital. You have no idea how I felt when I got that call from Jake saying you were hurt."

"Then you should have probably got me another guard-dog!" She blurted out before she had time to think. There were rare times when Olivia Pope didn't really think things through and this was one of those rare times. She looked at Fitz with slightly wide eyes like she couldn't believe she had just said that, but tried to scold her features only too late.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing?"

"Olivia! What did you mean?"

Sighing, knowing there was no point in lying, she sat down in of the chairs by the table and leaned her forehead against her hand, preparing herself for what was to come. Fitz sat down next to her and reached for her free hand with one of his own. She watched their two hands entwine, his big, strong and callused, light hand and her small, soft, dark one, so different yet so perfect.

"I was not at my place when it happened. The man who broke into my apartment didn't touch me."

"Come again?!"

"You didn't want me, you had made that perfectly clear and I had not seen you in almost a year when this nice men started to flirt with me. But I seem to have a problem with my gut when it comes to men who are interested in me, because somehow I always end up hurt in one way or another. I was at Jake's when I stumbled upon all the screens showing my apartment and a man breaking in, when I tried to leave we fought and I banged my head. I didn't know he worked for you until you showed up at the hospital."

When he realized she was done he withdrew his hand and left without another word, he didn't even look at her. She couldn't help the hurt she felt at his actions. He had no right to be angry with her, she had done nothing wrong since she didn't even know Jake worked for him. Just because he suddenly showed up and had changed his mind she wouldn't just come running.

She listened to the fading footsteps and winched as the door closed. And he wondered how she couldn't believe him? It was just the same as with defiance, she messed up and he walked away because it got hard, despite the fact that she stuck around after Amanda Tanner and the fact that he was a married man and the President of the United States. It hurt to know he could not do the same for her.

Standing up she moved slowly into her office again. Allowing herself a moment of self-pity she looked out the window that had a clear view of Pennsylvania Avenue, a big selling point when she was looking for an office space. Then it had been for sentimental reasons, a reminder of what she had accomplished and a way to keep him near. Now, now it was just a painful reminder of what she couldn't have and what she had lost.

He had indeed gotten her another guard-dog, for whatever reason, jealousy or other, the new guard was waiting outside her door when she got home from work. She did not recognize him but he already seemed like an improvement from Jake, he didn't babble and only nodded curtly as a greeting. He had come in handy already when Cyrus turned up at her door, he had just sent him on his way and she hadn't stopped him. They still didn't know for certain that he was indeed the mole but she did not want to risk anything.

Kicking off her heels in the bedroom, she changed out of her suit and into her classy version of sweats before walking barefoot and comfortable in to the kitchen where she grabbed herself a glass and a bottle out of her wine selection. She was going to try and have a relaxing evening in front of the news as usual, while trying to forget today's utter failure among other things.

She was halfway through her first glass of wine when there was a hard, familiar knock on her front door. Confused and dumbfound she hurried over and ripped it open only to look up in Fitz's face. Without a word he pushed forward and walked through the door and into her living room, discarding his coat over one of her armchairs.

"What is happening?" She asked confused and close the door, shutting out the secret service.

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly and turned around to face her, like him being in her apartment was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why are you here?"

"Someone said something very wise to me today. Give the person you love whatever they want. So I am here to find out what do you want?" She could not believe he had just asked her that. That was always her job, no one ever bothered asking what she wanted and everyone was just looking for her advice on what they should do. But to hear him of all people use her line against her, it made her want to break down in tears.

"In 22 minutes Mellie's clock runs out."

"I know. She's going public to night on prime time."

"In 22 minutes Mellie is going to go nuclear on you? You should be in your car right now heading over to Blair house to repair your marriage, or calling her on the phone to repair your marriage! You should be doing something to repair your marriage. Because if you don't your chances for re-election-"

"Is very slim. And that's my problem, not yours. And frankly, I don't care! I am here to find out what do _you_ want? Do you want me? Or don't you?" He sounded so sure of himself as he sat down on her couch, leaning back like and slinging his arm on the back like he owned it. He looked so comfortable that she couldn't help raise her eyebrows in astonishment.

"You don't care that the clock is running out?"

"I'm going to sit her and run it out with you." He raised his eyebrows at her this time, daring her to argue with him. And she was never one to back down from a challenge. Leaning down and grabbing her phone of the coffee table she started to dial Cyrus's number.

"Does Cyrus know where you are, maybe he can convince Mellie to give you an extension or something?"

"Hang up the phone. Hang up the damn phone Olivia!" He pierced her with his eyes and practically forced down her arm with them. "You can't fix the fact that I love you. That I love you more than I love being president. I have told you that I would give it all up for you again and again, and you know what? I think you don't believe me. I think that you believe that I will never choose you. So this tin I'm fixing things. We are going to sit here for the next 21 minutes. We're going to sit here and the clock on my marriage is going to run out and we're going to run it out together. You're going to watch me run out the clock. You're going to sit here and watch me chose you."

She was astound by his words, it almost sounded too good to be true but it was something she wanted to be true more than anything. Feeling moved by his words and his determination she thought that maybe... But she wouldn't get her hopes up to high just yet, there was still 20 minutes left and anything could happen.

"You wouldn't."

"I would! I will, I'm going to. Sit with me." He begged. "Sit with me Liv. Sit with me and let's run out the clock, sit with me and watch me choose you."

Contemplating what she should do for a minute she found that sitting down in the armchair by the window, and furthers away from him, was the safest option. She curled up in the armchair, settling in to spend the next few minutes to study him just as he said. Fitz was watching the clock, every once in a while glancing over to her and sends her a small smile, almost giddily. She on the other hand didn't take her eyes away from him for more than a second to catch a quick peek at the watch. They watched as the arms moved from ten to eleven, only five minutes left and he was still sitting comfortable on her couch, not giving any indication that he was moving any time soon.

Tick, tock.

The TV-screen was blinking in the background on mute, ready to show when the First Lady was ready to launch her attack against her husband. Every person in America would be watching, listening to Mellie as declares to the world what a terrible husband Fitz was. But she knew that was not the truth, Mellie was not easy to deal with and just as much to blame as Fitz was for their marriage failing.

Tick, tock.

She held her breath as the long arm moved from the last step before chiming that the hour was here. It was done, he had chosen her and in just a few minutes, his wife might ensure that he will not be the most powerful and respected man in the world anymore. But despite all of that, everything that could threaten what he had worked for for the last fifteen years, he had chosen her.

Without another word she got up and quickly moved over to the couch were he sat waiting, wondering if she would jump or send him on his way, and threw herself in his arms and pressing her lips to his in a mind blowing kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck and his sneaked their way under her shirt and around her waist to pull her closer. Their lips nipped, sucked and licked the others with everything they had, like they were starving and only other one could sate them. When breathing became a must they broke apart and leaned their heads against each other's, panting heavily, all the tension gone from their bodies.

He looked into her eyes and smiled the most blinding smile she had ever seen, and it was all for her. His one hand moved up to cradle her cheek in the softest touch, making her lean into the warmth, before traveling back to her neck and into her hair. But as he reached the back of her head she couldn't help winch and the hiss that escaped, it was still sore from the blow, and he immediately became serious and sat up properly.

Pressing his lips to her forehead and hugging her tightly he mumbled something against her forehead that sound very much like. "He won't ever hurt you again!"

At that she only smiled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying her safe haven. She might not have been scared of Jake, there wasn't much that scared her, but it did make her uncomfortable having him outside her door. Not knowing what Fitz meant by that statement, not sure she even wanted to, she decided to put Jake out of her mind for good. The only thing that mattered was that the man she loved had for once proved that he was willing to put her first.

**Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think.**

**If you have any prompts you like to read or if you have any ideas, I am all open for them! Because sometimes it can get hard coming up with full pledged ideas. Enjoy lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The key

He sighed in relief as he sunk back onto the cool leather seat of the car, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was after midnight, nearing one o'clock in the morning and he was finally out of the office since being on the run since 6 am when the warning bells were called. They had gotten information that one of their special ops troupes in the Middle East had gone missing, most likely taken hostage by the local gorilla. There had been no contact with them for hours and they had found their vehicle abandoned. He had been in meetings all day, trying to come up with a plan when the group finally made contact. They had been ambushed and had been forced to flee.

So when everything was over and well he returned to his office to finish of the tasks that he was supposed to do that day. There were piles of papers waiting for his eye and signature, people to call, people to convince and get on his side. He and Cyrus had been on fire, but now all his energy was gone and all he wanted was to go to sleep and see the woman he loved.

His eight years was almost up, only a few months left to go and the divorce papers were already in process for when they got out. He would not spend a day of his new life tied to his wife, he was going to spend it in Vermont with his girl, cooking jam and working as the mayor. Just like they always planned. They were going to move to their house in Vermont and finally live in it like a family, with Karen and Teddy when they weren't living with their mother.

He and Mellie might not love each other, in fact they despised each other, but after Gerry died they somehow bonded no matter how weird it sounds. They had bonded and come up with some kind of truce, he had been more open and giving her a chance to redeem herself. She had been determined to become a better mother after Jerry, she said she didn't want to lose another child, especially not because she didn't take her time.  
>Teddy and she had grown very close and they got on very well, he was only five, almost six, after all. But Karen was harder, she had been around when Mellie was too busy with herself, she had been the one to take the burn of the most. She had instead gone to Olivia and somewhat built a budding friendship and it had warmed his heart seeing them laugh together from time to time.<p>

The car stopped and brought him out of his mind wandering, one of the secret service opened his door before escorting him into the familiar building. He counted the few 20 seconds it took for the elevator to reach the third floor and apartment 3B, instead of knocking like he usually did he fished up the key she had given him. He still felt like a little kid at Christmas morning every time he got to use it, it just felt so right and so normal for him to have a key to her home. It was another way for her to let him in, letting him know how she felt without her having to the tuff part of actually saying it.

The day she had given him that key he had pushed her up against the closest wall and had his way with her right there, not giving a flying rats of whom who could have walked in on them. All he could think about was her and what that key meant. She had invited him to come and go as he pleased in her home, not that he didn't anyway but now she was actually allowing him to come see her, even though it was not the right nor the smart thing to do.

Since she had gotten back from that island escape she went on a little over three years ago and they had sorted everything out, they had been together. Not caring anymore, they really had nothing more to lose. He was on his second and last term as President and she was done trying to fix everything, she just wanted to be happy. Every once in a while they would escape for a night to Vermont and spend a night at their place, in their bed. They would meet late at night at her place eating cold Chinese in front of some late news or he would orchestrate a meet. Cyrus didn't have the energy to tell them off, instead he would give them a disapproving look whenever they did something reckless, like taking off for a night, and did his best to cover for them and making sure they weren't getting caught.

Whenever they couldn't see each other they would talk on the phone, it was their thing after all and for the last couple of days it had been all he had to live on. They had both been incredibly busy, she with a congressman who couldn't keep his pants sip and who had gotten himself into trouble and him with his last duties as President. It had been so hectic that they had barely had time to talk but had managed to squeeze in a few, short minutes. Though for the last two days there had been nothing, he had tried to call but she wouldn't pick up. The first day he hadn't thought too much about it, thinking she was running around working her magic, doing what she did best. But then the second and she hadn't called him back and she still wouldn't answer he had started to get worried.

He had tried her home line, her cellphone and at her office but there was no answer. He had asked Cyrus if he had heard from her but only got a sneer comment back that wasn't it his job to keep tracks on his girlfriend. It had gone so far he had even submersed himself and asked Red if she knew where Olivia was, she on the other hand did have some useful information and said that Olivia hadn't been feeling so well for the last couple of days. She had been very cryptic and when she wouldn't give him any more than that he knew that it was all Olivia. She had notified Red what to say in case he came asking so he wouldn't worry, but she wouldn't let him know what was wrong because he then would worry and she didn't want him distracted.

Somehow though he didn't buy the whole "nothing feeling so good" thing, he had known Olivia for almost 10 years and never once had he seen her sick. He had though on the other hand seen her upset and on the verge of breaking, burring herself in her bed. That's what was worrying him. That something bad had happened and she wouldn't tell him. He had already before he had talked to Red decided that he was going over there tonight, now he only got a bigger incentive then just to see her, now he was checking on her to see if she was alright as well.

Letting himself into the apartment he was met by an eerie silence and a pitch black living room, no TV flashing indicating she had been exhausted and fallen asleep on the couch in front of the news, no nothing. Walking down the hallway that lead to her bedroom he pushed open the door carefully and there, in the middle of the bed hidden beneath a thick dune cover was a small bump.

Toeing of his shoes and discarding his jacket and the rest of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers so that he could slide under. He almost moaned at the warm comfort and immediately drew her body up against his chest, hugging her close from behind. This was what he had been longing for all day and he wished he didn't have to leave so early again. What he wouldn't give for once in his life having a sleep in with her and not having to worry about anything else, completely forgetting and shutting out the outside world.

Pressing a kiss to her neck and breathing in her smell he could feel her stir in his arms, slowly waking up from her sleep.

"Mhm, what are you doing here?" She mumbled sleepily, not even opening her eyes yet. Her voice was gravely, like she had a sore throat, though could just be from being tired as well.

"I missed you!"

"You shouldn't be here." She tried to argue, knowing perfectly well that would not work. She turned around in his arms and buried her nose in his chest, wrapping her arms around him too.

"Then you probably shouldn't have given me the key."

"Mm." Her agreement came far too easy and he knew she must be exhausted and on her way back to sleep. But no matter how close he was to falling asleep in the car on the way over here, he couldn't for the life in him fall asleep, it was like all his energy had returned and he just wanted to enjoy the little time they had together. But first he needed to know what was going on.

"Abby said you weren't feeling too well."

"Yeah my head's been killing me and my stomach turns every time I move." He couldn't believe it. Olivia Pope was actually sick!

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You had other things to deal with, you didn't need to be bothered by something so pity."

"I don't care, you should have called!"

"Mm, next time." She said none committedly and snuggling even closer, making it impossible for him to think about anything but her body pressed up to his. Which was probably her plan all along, to distract him.

Seeking out her lips, he let her know how much he missed her and she obliged without complaint. Soon enough they were panting heavily and he put a stop to it, for once, before it could go too far. He still had one more thing to tell her, the initial reason he was going here.

Pulling away a little so that he could see her face, or at least as best as he could in the darkness of the room, he placed one hand on her cheek while he looked into her eyes. Looking for something, what he barely knew himself. Maybe some reassurance of her love or some emotion, anything from her was a gift.

"We signed the papers today, so now we only have to wait for six months before it's done. Before it's just you and me. Before we can start our life in Vermont, in our home."

"It's really happening isn't it?" She said after a moment's silence. "Everything we've dreamt of, wanting these last few years. The things we never thought we would have, it's really happening."

"Yes, it's finally over!"

"We're going to make jam!" She said joyfully and he couldn't help but laugh along with her, all then tension blown away.

"Yes, we're going to make jam!"

Done talking he pinned her down beneath him, treading their fingers together above her head before swooping in and stealing her breath away. Their lips nipped hungrily at each other until they were blue in the face from lack of air. Her pajamas, which was an old navy shirt of his he had left once, found its way to the floor along with his boxers and her panties. His lips traveled down her body, making sure they didn't miss a single spot. Her hands were tugging on his hair, running up and down his back before finding their way into his hair again. Never once did they take their eyes of each other, letting the other see how much they were wanted and what they needed. He spent the entire night, mapping out her body and making up for lost time from the past two weeks until the dawn and the early hours in the morning, before finally falling asleep with his Livie in his arms. It didn't seem like he was going to get much sleep tonight either.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Windy City

**Just a fluffy, heartwarming piece to survive all the angst. xLexie**

Campaigning is fun for all its intents and purposes, he got to meet new people and look around, it was a nice time out from the White house and he wasn't confined within the same four walls as his wife. They were both driving each other and Cyrus insane with their quarrels and they all decided it would be best, for all parties, if Mellie went a few stops ahead and that they only got together for a few places. So now that he had a few weeks to himself he figured he could enjoy some alone time with Olivia without it raising any suspicion, she was after all his communication director and was deeply involved with his campaign. But he had not seen her for almost two weeks now.

When he had planned it all he had not counting on Olivia not coming along. The day before they were scheduled to leave she got a client that took up all of her time and she had to push her work with the campaign a couple of weeks. They tried to talk on the phone but with the different time zones and her crazy hours, the most they could talk was for five minutes when the other was in the car or about to fall asleep. And it was starting to show on him.

He was getting moody, snapping people's heads of every other minute, even Cyrus was starting to stay clear of him and there was dark circles under his eyes, all signs of him not sleeping properly. He missed her, it was as simple as that. His mood always sunk when he hadn't spoken or seen Olivia for a while, the times when they were arguing or broken up was the worst. But now it was a sweet torture because he had something to look forward, though he couldn't get rid of the disappointment that their time together was interrupted as usual.

They never managed to have any time together anymore, the security was heavier since the terrorist attack at the church by Maya Pope and the press was watching his every move 24/7. So there were no more late night visits at her apartment or day trips to their house in Vermont. But he promised himself that after everything calmed down, the first thing he would do was take a few days off and take Olivia with him to Vermont and send Mellie to Camp David. And the press would be none the wiser.

Today had not been a good day, he had not slept a wink that night. Partly because they were on a plane and there was a lot of turbulence but mostly because he stayed up all night thinking about Olivia. She was currently consuming his mind every second of the day, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on something else. As soon as they had landed in Chicago they had been on the run. He had met with council members, visited a military base and shook soldiers' hands and then they had driven over to the campaign headquarters where he once more had to shake hands, this time with his workers. After that he and Cyrus had been prepping for tomorrow's debate but he couldn't focus and eventually Cyrus grew tired of him and sent him to his room.

So that's where he currently was, sulking. He had not spoken to Olivia since yesterday just before they had boarded the plane, they had texted a bit back and forth. What bothered him the most wasn't that they hadn't spoken today, not even a text, but that it had been almost two weeks and he still didn't know when Olivia was going to grace them with her presence again.

Putting the keycard in the slot, he waited a short second for the clearance peep and the green light before he pressed down the handle and walked into his room. His bags were waiting for him inside the door, aligned against the wall. But as he took a step further into the room he saw another collection of bags that weren't his. A smile grew on his face even before he had seen the person they belonged to, he already knew it was her.

And as he thought, he found her sitting in one of the cream colored armchairs by the window, looking straight at him with a soft smile.

"Hello Mr. President!"

"Hi." He breathed out at the sound of her soft voice, oh how he had missed her voice. He had missed everything about her. He took a couple of quick strides and he was in front of her, one hand on her cheek. That one touch of her skin almost made him come undone right there. Not being able to wait any longer he pulled her out of the chair and into his expecting arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist, not sure if he was ever letting go. "I am so glad that you are finally here!"

"So was Cyrus!" She chuckled, stroking him up and down his back. "Apparently he was ready to hand in his letter of resignation, you were giving him a massive headache that just wasn't worth it."

"Yeah, I might not have been the easiest person to deal with this last week. But I just couldn't focus on anything but you."

"Fitz!" She scolded and he knew he was in for it now, a lesson on how he was not supposed to waste his lifetime chance on something trivial as little old her. "You have an election debate tomorrow night, there are some important issues you need to nail to get ahead of Sally after her stunt outside the church! And-"

"Olivia! I don't care. I have missed you and I am going to make love to you, right here in this room. We can deal with all of that stuff tomorrow, but right now my biggest concern is to get you to bed! We have two weeks to catch up on."

He swooped her up in his arms, making her squeal in surprise and demand him to put her down but he just laughed and carried her over to the bed where he dumped her. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging of his jacket, he climbed onto the bed so that hovered above her, having a full view of her slightly flushed face. She looked absolutely stunning, even after an entire days travel and not a slightest trace of make-up, he just counted his lucky stars she had walked into his campaign office four years ago.

"Fitz, I need a hot shower and a goodnights sleep, so do you! You look exhausted." He ignored her and buried his face in her neck, planting feather light kisses up to her ear where he found her soft spot just behind her lobe. This was what he had craved for the last couple of days, there was no need for a proper night's sleep when Olivia was here, then he was ready to tackle the world. She was all the energy he needed. So he ignored her futile attempts of getting him to stop because he knew she wanted this as much as he did.

His lips traveled from her neck, down her jaw and finally they reached her lips. At first his lips were feather light, taking his time but after a few seconds he was craving more and so was she if her sighs were anything to go by. He pressed down more fiercely, coaxing her mouth open to slide in his tongue. Her small, muffled moans made his pants uncomfortably tight and he was desperate for release as he at the same time wanted to take his time, to explore and familiarize himself with her, reach and touch all those places that made her tick.

One of his hands found her leg and traveled across the bare skin, up her thigh before finding its way under her skirt. Her hands traveled up his back and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, pulling him closer as her other leg wrapped itself around his hips. Soon their shirts found their way to their floor and soon after her skirt as well. The rest of their clothes only took a few seconds to get off and he couldn't help but groan at the feel of skin against skin, hands roaming everywhere they could reach and he the two of them joined he finally felt utterly complete.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Jane Austen Novel

**I know this is definitely not how the real story pans out, but I wanted to write a story that showed that Fitz isn't as oblivious to Olivia's safety as he pans out. Olivia's father was on the warpath and he just leaves her unprotected? It doesn't make any sense. So this is my take on it all and a little bit of fluff for fun sakes. **

She was dancing in her living room, with no inhibitions to music as old as herself, and about to have sex on her piano with a man who wasn't the one she loved. What had gotten into her? She guessed she had had a little too much wine and too many hurt and inadequate feelings to give a damn. When tomorrow came she would probably regret it and try to act as if it didn't mean anything, just an act of comfort, or try to deny it happened at all. But right now all she could see was two of the most important men in her life, laughing with their little trio. Only she wasn't in it anymore, she had been replaced and they didn't even notice it.

She didn't blame Abby or had any hard feelings, she was truly happy for her. Abby had worked hard and stepped up when she couldn't and had decided to quit. If anyone deserved it, it was her. But it didn't make it hurt any less that she wasn't needed anymore, that _they_ didn't need her anymore.

So she watched as Jake went towards her room to get the blankets and reached for her wine glass. She was just about to take a sip when there was a quiet noise from behind and then suddenly a hand covering her mouth. Arms wrapped around her tiny frame and dragged her towards the door, making her drop her glass on the couch, the red liquid creating large growing stain on the white fabric. She was lifted up into someone's arms but her head was turned the other way which made her unable to see anything, not even catch a glimpse of her abductor.

It all went down under the minute and before she knew it she was carried out the door with stealth, not making a single sound that could alert Jake that something was wrong. The door went closed with a click and then they were making their way down the stairs. She tried to fight against whoever it was by kicking her legs, using her entire body strength to twitch around in the arms, but it was of no use. Whoever was holding her was to strong and wasn't deterred by a small, pity woman like herself.

Just as they stepped out onto the empty dark street two black SUV's drove up onto the curb, startling her abductor, jumping out of them came five men in suits and earpieces. Her first thought was that they were a part of it but as they snatched her away and rushed her over to the car, she saw how two other men wrestled a dark dressed man to the ground. That was all she could see before the door closed behind her and they were off.

She couldn't comprehend how long they were in the car before it came to a stop, she was still trying to digest that someone had broken in to her apartment and tried to kidnap her. She saw things like this all the time and didn't even flinch but now as it happened to her, it was a whole other story. It felt unreal even though she had been surrounded by maniacs with guns for the last year. It was all getting too much again, catching up with her quicker then she would have liked.

The car came to screeching halt and she was once more surrounded by men in suits as they led her through a bright lit hallway and she followed compliant. They stopped once more in front of a metal door with an armed guard and a complex keycard outside. She knew immediately where she was, she was at _his _bunker and it had been his men all along. The door opened and she had no other choice but to walk in to the room of sorts.

Dropping onto the couch she tried to get her breathing in check and calm down her heartbeat. Her mind was just one hell of a mess, not a coherent thought what so ever, she didn't even notice the minutes pass.

Then all of the sudden it was like something snapped inside her, the wine was just gone and she was out of her seat and started to pace the room. Who could have wanted to do this? What had been the meaning, the end-game?

She had almost walked a hole in the floor when her working mind and determination turned into fury instead. Fury directed to the person always in the center. Fitz. He was an easy target, partly involved and she was practically looking for any excuse she could hold against him, to build a defense, walls too high for even him to climb over. It was easier being angry with him then to push him away over and over again.

How dared he have her followed, men watching her every step. What right did he have? Absolutely none!

There was a heavy knock before the door slid open and one of the men in suits came in with a bag in hand, putting it down on the table.  
>"For you Miss Pope, the President said to get ready we take off in a hour."<br>"Wh-" Before she could protest he had walked out the door and it closed behind him, leaving her alone once more.

Her curious nature took over her instincts and she couldn't help but walk over to the bag and take a peek inside. Packed was a pair of her infamous suit pants, a silky shirt in a pastel color and classy silk and lace underwear, everything new and in the perfect size, but that wasn't all. At the bottom, beneath the clothes and toiletries she found a worn paperback copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, the very same she had caught him reading in her room one evening on the trail.

Jane Austen had always been one of her guilty pleasures, she might not seem like the kind of person who enjoyed romance novels but it was a nice escape from reality at times. It gave her hope that things might just work out anyway. She had brought it with her on the first campaign, reading it every night before she fell asleep if she wasn't too tired.

One night when she arrived in her room she found Fitz sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard with her book propped open on one leg, totally engrossed. She stood in the doorway for minutes just watching him until he noticed her presence. He had looked up at her sheepishly, embarrassed that she had caught him. When she woke up the next morning the book was gone, she always figured he was the one who took it. Seems like she was right.

She picked it up carefully like it was the most precious thing in the world, tenderly opening the, and there on the inside was a scribble that she could not recall making herself, then she recognized his handwriting. She traced the inscription with her forefinger, imagining him taking his time writing it down in his elegant handwriting for a man.

Edison's scrawl had resembled crows, almost impossible to read and make out what it said. But Fitz's she was amazed by, it was cursive, almost soft. Every time she read it because it looked like he had taken all of his time to make it look good.

_**I can see why you fell in love with it, it's a beautiful story. Her fire kind of reminds me of yours, her stubbornness and her insecurities. I would gladly give everything up, even my pride, if it only meant I would have you.**_

She smiled fondly at the words, though she tried to find it. But despite her anger he always managed to get to her. She was just about to start tracing the words once more, when the metal door slid open automatically and he came in. Quickly she dropped the book back into the bag, hoping he hadn't noticed but there wasn't much that went by him.

He stood on the stairs for a few moments, just watching her before ascending the few steps there were and closing the short distance between them, taking her in his arms. And she just relaxed, falling limp against his chest. All the tension from the exciting evening she just faded away with his warmth. Allowing herself a moment, she absorbed the safety he gave her and let his presence calm her raising heart, that sped up at the memory of what happened. But after a few seconds she pulled out of his arms and took a few steps back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What am I doing here? Why am I here?"

"Hello to you too, Olivia!"

"Hello. Now, why am I here? And _what_ is this?" She asked and pointed at the open bag.

"I'm taking you to safety until we figure out why someone just tried to kidnap you." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm not going anywhere except my office!"

"You are Olivia, and you're not going back to your office, someone just tried to hurt you! There is no way I am letting you out of my sight." He pinned her down with his stare, making it clear to her that he was dead serious and that there was no point in arguing with him, he was not going to give. "So you're going to go with two secret service agents and they are going to stay with until I can join you. End of discussion."

Not giving her any time to react her reached forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning around and walking off. The door opened and closed and after a few minutes it opened again, this time for two men who asked her if she was ready. Sighing she picked up the bag and followed them out, there was no way they would leave without her and she knew that so she might as well give in now.

They led her through the same tunnels and corridors she had arrived through until they finally arrived at the standard looking, black SUV that would take them to their destination. She was stowed into the back seat where a blanket was waiting for her, apparently they were going for a long drive. She didn't know for how long she had been down in that bunker, but it must have been a couple of hours at least, because even though it was still dark out the streets were filled with a few early rises. If this had been a normal day she would have been one of them.

But it wasn't a normal day. So instead they swooshed by the stream of traffic, heading towards the edge of town so that they would beat the morning rush. She watched the scenery swish by for a while before the fatigue took over and she went out like a light under her blanket, head leaning against the window.

She woke up some time later by the car jumping here and there, the surface clearly a rocky path and not a smooth asphalt road. Looking outside the window she was met by the sun streaming through an orchard of trees and an eternal field of green. The road traveled in soft circles through the open land until it reached its end in front of a house.

Gasping at the sight on the other side of the glass she almost threw herself out of the car, but as she didn't want to seem happy to have been dragged off somewhere against her will, she contained herself and stayed in her seat until one of the men opened her door.

Taking an apprehensive step outside she breathed in the fresh air that was heating up in the morning air. The house stood tall and proud in front of her in all of its glory and big windows. It was her house. Their house. He had taken her to their dream.

Opening the big, wooden front door with the key Fitz had slipped into her bag, she gasped at the inside. The hall walls were in a light yellow color and the doorframes were all made out of the same hand cut stones from the local quarry that covered the wall by the fireplace. The floor was made out of flat stones as well, leading her through the house into the living room. Everywhere she went there was floor-to-ceiling windows if the walls weren't covered by paintings or bookshelves.

It was even more beautiful than she could remember. Though when she was here last it was dark and she didn't get any further then the living room. She could really imagine herself living here. It was so them, the whole rustic farm-close to the nature and secluded. Simply perfect.

Walking through the huge house she found the office that was combined with a library, several bathrooms and guestrooms, dining room and another sitting room. She fell in love with the master-bedroom at first sight with its light blue four-poster bed, multicolored bedspread and view.

When she arrived in the living room she stopped by one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, reminiscing what had transpired at that same spot. Last time she had been here, all the furniture were cover by white sheets that had now been removed. Fitz must have gotten someone out here to make it ready for her arrival, because besides the uncovered furniture the house was filled with vases of fresh flowers, making the house even more homely.

She spent the rest of the day discovering the house and its hidden secrets, the land and what she believed was the neighbors' horses. Hours were spent by the white fence to paddock, just watching the horses run around and once in a while give them a pat. She missed being around horses. Almost her entire teens she spent around horses, riding and taking care of them and she had been pretty damn good at it. So being out here was the prefect thing to take her mind of almost being kidnapped.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Just after he had gotten a call from one of his men watching Olivia, Elizabeth North had rushed into his office with Cyrus on her heel. She had dumped two phones onto his desk and at first he hadn't been wanting to listen, only thinking he had to go and see Olivia. But Cyrus had stopped him and pushed him down in one of the couches, practically demanding he listened to her.

As soon as she was finished talking, with Cyrus's input, he had started barking out orders to Cyrus on his way out of the office. His new "Tom", his most trusted man, met him by the car and they were off to see Olivia. After she was on her way to Vermont he had immediately returned to the White House to see if there had been any progress.

They spent hours in his office, he, Cyrus and Red, surrounded by papers, following up leads of the tracked phones while trying to connect the dots. He really tried to, but he still found it hard to phantom that he was the reason someone had gone after Olivia. It had been a man he once thought he knew, but whom had lately shown his true colors by sleeping and falling in love with his wife and now trying to kidnap the woman he loved. But why? That was still unclear.

According to Elizabeth North it was all about power, he wanted Fitz's position as president and until he could get it he would have it by controlling Fitz through Olivia. But Fitz knew there was more to it than power. Andrew counted himself as an honorable man and wouldn't do this just for the fame and glory. This was the action of a man who had been stolen of what he loved. Mellie, his wife. He was the one who caused this when he got Olivia to give Andrew an ultimatum, being vice president or being with Mellie.

Now they just had to find Andrew so that they could charge him, but that was easier said than done since he seemed to have gone underground. He must have been notified of the failed attempt and knew it was only a matter of time before he would be caught.

When they knew for certain it had been Andrew he had handed over the matter of finding him and rushed off to see Olivia again. He knew she was safe, which was the main concern, but the last time he had seen her she had barley let him touch her and he could tell she was pissed. Probably both from stress of what had just happened and that she realized that he had had her under surveillance, something he had done to protect her with everything going around. Hopefully she would have calmed down when he arrived so he could hold her properly this time. There was just something calming by having her in his arms. Knowing that she was safe and with him, not running off somewhere into danger or with someone else.

No one outside his office knew about the crisis that would soon hit the government, the vice president's resignation would cause quite the stir, among other things. But yet it was still calm and he left the South lawn in Marine One under the pretense he was heading to Camp David, for a few days strategizing, and was now only minutes away from the love of his life.

When they finally landed it was in the middle of the night and the sky was pitch black. So was also the house, not a single light on, indicating that Olivia was most likely asleep. He walked to the front door and could hear the helicopter fly away from behind him as he quietly opened it. Nodding to the guards outside, he closed the door before going off on a hunt for Olivia.

Opening the door to their bedroom, he almost cried at the sight in front of him. In their bed was Olivia, curled up under the covers while hugging one of the many pillows close to her chest. Just the sight of her in their bed, in their house, was almost too much to bare.

Not wasting another second he closed the door and started to discard his close, throwing them over one of the chairs in the room, before walking over the bed and pulling back the covers so that he could slide in next to her. He carefully removed the pillow from within her arms and pulled her into his chest, burying his face in her neck, smiling as he felt her stir. He really shouldn't be so happy he woke her up, but at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to talk to her and hear her voice.

She moaned and pushed her nose further into his chest and twisted around a little before she settled above his heart.

"I'm still mad at you." She mumbled, her voice laced with sleep. "I don't appreciate being followed."

"Ssh, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Fitz-"

"I love you! Now go back to sleep."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her a little tighter, just to make sure she was really there, before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Jane Austen Novel part 2

She woke up by an odd, but oh so good, sensation in her lower body. It sent a wave of heat through her entire body, from head to toe that turned her every muscle to mush. Opening her eyes she found Fitz's head between her legs and his dark, lustful eyes locked on hers. Her breathing sped up and his actions brought her closer and closer to the edge.

As she came undone he kissed his way up her body. Over her stomach, up to her chest, along her neck and jaw until he finally reached her lips. She could taste the slightly salty taste of herself on his tongue, there was something exotic and alluringly forbidden about it all. Her hands travelled off their own accord, roaming all over his muscular back, feeling them tense and relax at her touch. She tore away her lips from his, still trying to catch her breath after her high but he was relentless. He kept kissing every ounce of her skin that weren't covered by clothing. But she weren't complaining, it felt good to be worshiped.

When he reached her stomach again he suddenly stopped and he got a weird look in his eyes. He seemed lost in thought somehow, like he was trying to picture something. His right hand found her left hand and started playing with her fingers as he placed a few, last pecks on the lower part of her stomach, right over her womb. He rested his chin on her stomach and ran his finger back and forth on her left ring finger, all the while he looked at her with a meaningful look. It took a while for her to catch on but as soon as she connected the dots she sat up straight in the bed, looking at him incredulously.

"Wha- Are you serious?!" She gaped at him. He could not be for real. He must have hit his head on the way over. Because there was no way that the President of the United States just insinuated that, the married President of the United States no less.

"Dead serious!" He said as he sat up too in the bed, as close to her as he could, not leaving any space between them. "I want to marry you. You are the love of my life! I want to have a baby with you. Our baby. I want to start my life here with you, in our home, with our family."

She laughed slightly in outburst. This was not happening. Why was he doing this to her? He was married, with kids. He was the President, whom had just started his second term and had three more years in office. There was no way any of it would happen anytime soon. So why would he even bring it up.

She tried to get out of bed and put on some clothes, anything to create some distance between them so she could think straight. But he was faster than a cobra and had her pinned down beneath him on the bed before she could blink.

"Don't walk away from me Olivia! I know you feel the same, there's no way I'm letting you ignore this."

"It doesn't matter if I want this too." She choked out, being close to tears. "You're the President! You have a wife and you have just lost your son. It doesn't work that way Fitz."

"What if I said that we could?" He looked her straight in the eye, dead serious, letting her know he wasn't kidding around. "What if I told you there was a way for me to no longer be the President. For me to no longer have a wife. For us to no longer have any complications in our way."

"Fitz, stop!"

"It's already done Olivia. Mellie and I are getting a divorce, we both want what's best for each other and that is to no longer be together. I'm resigning from office, it's not worth all the destruction that has come along with it. It's all being announced in a couple of days."

She gaped up at him, probably looking like a fish on dry land. This couldn't be real. Was he really giving it all up? And not because he was afraid he might lose her if he didn't, but because he couldn't do it anymore? It was because of him, this time and not her. Was he really going to throw away his dream?

"Fitz you can´t! This is your dream, it's-"

"It's a dream that almost cost me you!" He bellowed in frustration. His hand tightening around her waist, clutching her to him. "Someone tried to kidnap you to get to me! Don't you get that? My own Vice President, my friend, tried to use you against me! After what happened to Jerry… I can't, I won't let this work take another person I love away from me. No work in the world is worth a lifetime of misery. I'm resigning and I'm getting a divorce, that's final!"

Not holding back another second longer, she let out a broken sob and crashed her lips to his. Taking and giving everything she could. She clutched his hair, pulling it maybe a little too hard, making him groan. Their cheeks got wet, but nobody cared or knew from whom the tears came from. The kiss was messy and desperate, they were both trying to hold onto something living, letting out their horrors. Everything else could wait. Right now they just needed each other to reassure themselves that everything was okay and that they were safe, finally free.

Later on she sat at the kitchen counter in only Fitz's shirt, watching him working around the kitchen, cooking them something to eat. He looked incredibly good in the kitchen in just his sweatpants and t-shirt that stretched over his shoulders every time he moved. She could watch him like this all day, but apparently her stomach couldn't.

It growled loudly at the smell of the delicious food cooking at the stove. Fitz was an amazing cook, something she rarely got enjoy but the few times she had, she had been blown away. She normally didn't eat much, she practically lived on popcorn and red vine. Something that had always worried and irritated her friends and family. The few times she did eat was at diner with her dad or when Fitz cooked for her, she rarely got out and bought food herself.

Fitz looked at her over his shoulder and she could hear him chuckle, causing her to flush with embarrassment. This was how she could see herself every day. Them in the kitchen, in their house, teasing and flirting with each other. That was her vision of a perfect life.

Soon she found a plate filled with food and fruit placed in front of her and she immediately dug in. Again Fitz chuckled at her before he sat down on the chair next to her with his own plate and swung an arm around her shoulders. They ate in silence, every once in a while they would share a touch or a look of affection. It was comfortable and never once did they bring up what had been said earlier, but as Fitz started to clear the table she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"What's going to happen now?" He put down what he had in his hands and retook his seat.

"I will announce my resignation at the same time as me and Mellie will announce our divorce. The reason will be that we tried to move on from Jerry's death and go back to normal, but that it was not possible. We found that our life and priorities changed and that we saw no other outcome."

"And what about Andrew?" It was a question she hadn't wanted to bring up, far too painful. But at the same time she needed to know, would he win and get what he wanted despite everything?

"As soon as we find him, he will resign as well. There's no way he's getting my presidency. Since he technically didn't do anything he won't get charged, but he won't get what he was after either."

Looking out the window she contemplated things. It sounded quite reasonable and it would definitely be bought by the public, it wasn't that off from the truth really. Everyone could understand a grieving family and what the loss of a child could do to a person. Fitz wouldn't look like a quitter or a failure. He would look strong who looked after his family and put them first. She couldn't have done it much better herself.

She could see the determination in him, there was no way he was backing out of it. It was happening. This time not because he wanted to prove a point to her that he would choose her, or him just looking for a way out when things got hard. This time it was because he simply had enough. He felt like he couldn't do it anymore, he didn't want this life anymore. He felt it was time to move on and that this was as good a time as ever.

Turning back to him she found him watching her, waiting for her to say something. Good or bad, he just wanted a reaction from her that he could work with.

"It's really happening, isn't it?"

"It's happening. Now the question is, do you still want to be with me?"

She wanted him yes, and she had dreamed of being married and living their life out here. But after everything that has happened, was she ready for it? Marriage was something she had thought about in the distant future, and eventually written off as something that would not happen to her. Until Fitz. Every girl dreamed about their wedding day in one way or another. But kids? She had never thought of having kids of her own, not with her parents. There was no way she could be a good parent, when she had so screwed up family problems of her own.

It wasn't the first time her family problems stopped her or made her hesitant of something, going after what she wanted. She had given up a lot of things and let it take away a lot of things from her. Was she really going to let it take away this as well? Something she had wanted for a really long time, was she really going to let her insecurities stop her?

Looking into his blue sincere eyes she found herself lost, reminiscing. Those same eyes she had silent conversations with across rooms. That could read her better than she could read herself. The same eyes that could calm her down at any moment, good or bad, they were her safe haven of sorts. Was she really willing to give all of that up now when they were practically hers? The answer was pretty clear cut when you put it like that.

"I do." Two words that held more meaning than just one.


	7. Chapter 7 - How Was Your Day?

"How was your day?"

Letting out a long breath she leaned back in her chair, kicking of her high heels. She was sitting in her office after a long day, watching the sun slowly set outside her window, painting the sky and houses in all sorts of pink and orange. She was debating whether she should pick up the phone and call Fitz or not.

Never was she the one to call first, she always let him approach her, chase after her. The main part was because she knew they shouldn't be doing this and was trying to resist it in some way. But a small part of her likes the attention, it was the way she reassured herself that he really did care about her. But right now she didn't want to be chased, she just wanted to talk, hear his voice and act normal by just talking about their day. She craved normal and contentment after the weird few days she had had. Not much rattled or disturbed her, but this certainly had.

She watched the big white house beyond all the traffic, the image quite idyllic with its sunset and people on their way home after a nice, hot spring day in April. Was he seeing the same thing from his office? She could practically see him sitting behind his desk with his feet thrown up, swinging back and forth in his chair, all powerful and handsome.

Her eyes flickered back to her phone again and she was just about to pick it up, having decided to call, when it made a sound. The familiar, unregistered number popped up on her screen. Her entire body lit up with happiness and she had to take a few calming breaths before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby! How was your day?" His low, slow voice rang out. She almost burst into tears right there and then and a huge smile grew on her face. It was like he could read her mind, even from across time. It was an amazing feeling.

"It was uhm… interesting to say the least."

"I'm intrigued, tell me more!"

She proceeded telling him about the bizarre situation she and her gladiators had walked into a couple of days ago. A CEO of a big company had made a _big_ mess of his family situation, by sleeping with his daughter's husband. Said daughter was now threatening to go public with it to ruin his life in return. The things that had been said and the things that had been done… It was safe to say that no one in that family was really right in the head.

Fitz on his end laughed with her at how strange people could be at times and relaxed even more in his chair at the sound, tucking away her carefree laughter at the back of his mind for a less enjoyable time. Like dealing with Mellie and having to hear her nagging.

After they calmed down they just sat in silence, looking out the window on either end for a while before Olivia broke the silence.

"How was your day?" Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she spoke the words. It was so affectionate and so unlike her, but it felt right. She could hear his surprise in his voice, he was often the one that had to offer up the information.

"Long, boring, not at all as interesting as yours. I had to deal with a sleep-deprived and moody Cyrus all day. Apparently Ella is taking over the house _and_ James's affection, leaving him on the outer."

"Poor Cyrus." She laughs, just imagining a grumpy Cyrus running around the White House scaring every employer there was. A flipping nightmare, that's what.

"Poor me! I had him breathing down my neck all day." He pouted and she almost doubled over in laughter. Fitzgerald Grant, a former NAVY man, couldn't stand up to his hormonal chief of staff. It was hilarious really.

"You big baby! I thought you were the President, the most powerful man in the world, surely you must be able to handle little old Cyrus."

"Oh there's nothing little about that man!" He chuckled and she had to agree with him on that one. "And I would gladly prove to you that I am indeed the most powerful man in the world…" His voice dropped an octave and she couldn't help but shiver.

She curled up her legs under her and hugged one of her knees to her chest, while never tearing her longing gaze from the sight from her window. Her heart taking the pace of his slow breaths coming through the phone. It was simply perfect. Every once in a while either of them would break the silence and they would speak for a little while before falling back into comfortable silence.

For two months, this had been all they had. A phone call here and there, always something hindering them or having them in a bad mood towards the other. This was the first time it had nothing to do with others. This was just them. Like any other couple. They were Happy. Though it was far from enough for Fitz it would do for now.

Being away from her like this, not even crossing paths, was torture. But things had been so busy and the press had been nosier than ever, so there had been no chance for him to sneak out to see her. Plus he didn't really no where he stood with her, they hadn't really talked about it since last time things went array. Would she wait for him? Did he have some claim on her or was it fair game for someone else to swoop into her life. Not that he could actually blame her. But just the thought of her with someone else, or someone else just looking at her the way only he was allowed to, made his blood boil.

He was a possessive man, he knew that and it could make him act like an ass at times. But it was who he was. A passionate man that would do anything to protect the people he loved from any kind of threat. His actions at time was ridicules and he had had Olivia berate him for it more than once, but she just brought it out of him. The things that that woman could make him do.

She had brought him back to life, pulled him out of hiding, the moment he had lied eyes on her. When she had waltzed into his campaign headquarters in her tight pants and high heels, her energy had knocked him of his feet. She had been so full of life and she was so fierce and determined, she could have conquered the world. He thanked his lucky stars for that day over and over again, it was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had meant every word he had said to her that day on the bus, about being a coward for not waiting for her and marrying Mellie.

He liked being President, even loved it at sometimes, but right now he couldn't wait for the remaining two years to be over. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with Liv for an entire day without having to worry about other people. Or to take her out on a real date, show off her and his love for her to the world, he wanted everyone to know he had caught the world's most amazing woman.

"I miss you!" He blurted out, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence and he could hear her catching her breath. He was too and his heart had temporarily stopped, hoping to hear her say it back. There was this need in him that needed to hear her say it, he had been reminiscing and was vulnerable, in need of some reassurance. And for once it did.

"I miss you too!" Came the whispered reply and he could almost scream for joy, his insides were certainly doing so.

"When can I see you?"

"I don't know." Sounded her broken voice, she wanted to see him too, but for now they had to make do with just a phone call.


	8. Chapter 8 - Happy Valentine's Day

**Not my best work I must say, it might contain some errors but have had no time proofing it feeling like I had to get something out. But I hope you can enjoy it anyway! **

Holidays were the time of year she hated the most. With no family it were times she had to spend on her own and was reminded of the fact, more so than ever, that she was indeed alone. No matter how many people she knew, no matter how many craved her help and support, she had no one in her corner. Cyrus had his family with James and now Ella. Fitz had his wife and children. Even her gladiators had a somewhat family with their partners. Abby had David, and Quinn and Huck had each other no matter how fucked up they might get at times. But she, she had no one.

Her holidays consisted of watching everyone else around her enjoying themselves with Christmas shopping, singing carols and going hunting for the perfect tree. Every street, every shop and every window in the city was decorated except from hers, because she honestly saw no reason for it, she would have no one to share it with any way.

But there was one thing that was worse than Christmas and that was Valentine's Day. The day of love, when you were supposed to spoil and be spoiled, a day for loved once. And once again she was reminded by the incredible pain in her gut that Fitz wasn't hers to love. Instead of planning for an entire day for just her and Fitz, she had to read and watch all the speculations for the President's romantic plans for his First Lady. It was everything from a private weekend back home at his ranch or Camp David, to an exotic unknown getaway with a beach and palm trees. That was definitely worse than knowing he was spending the holidays with his children at the White House.

All week the shops had been advertising for the day of love, flowers and chocolates, red hearts and expensive jewellery. It had put her in a funky mood and making her more irritated with all the clients that were coming in. It seemed as if the day of love didn't just bring out the love but also the love and deceit. Many scorned lovers had showed up at her door wanting justice or a betrayer who wanted help with some cover up. It kept her busy but it did nothing to improve her mood.

She had been dodging Fitz's calls all week as well, not knowing what to say. She already knew what it was what he wanted, he knew why she was ignoring him but was still trying to convince her otherwise. A little surprised was she though, that he had yet to send his goons for her, considering the frustration she could pick up in his messages.

So many times had she gotten her hope up only to be let down over and over again. It had broken her and leaving her with an even more miserable mind, she would build up her walls only for him to come and break them down again. She was now ruined, unable to find the strength she once had, she was now weak and wanting nothing more than to just be with Fitz. It was getting harder and harder watching him from a far and not be a part of his life for the most part, only to be dragged in every once in a while. And Vermont seemed so far away.

Olivia Pope didn't have many weaknesses but Fitzgerald Grant III certainly was. For that man she had rigged an election, blackmailed and gone to war with her parents and so much more. There wasn't much she wouldn't do for him. The feelings he evoked in her was unbelievable, she thought she had known love but she had had no idea until he showed up. Every definition she had, had been wrong. He came in and showed her more affection than any other. Never in her life had one word or one brush of skin ever held so much emotion. No matter how much she thought that it might be easier, she simply could not imagine a life without him.

Sighing she took another sip of her wine and turned back to her laptop where her work was cut out for her. The news played in the background as usual, every once in a while catching her attention. Happy Valentine's indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fitzgerald Grant III was miserable, there was no better word for it. His was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, watching the dark night outside with a glass of scotch in his hand. It must be his third one for the night. Valentine's Day, what a big joke.

Mellie had been nagging on him for days, how she would absolutely not spend the day with him and he had full-heartedly agreed. They might be friendlier towards one and other now but they didn't need to push it. All he wanted was Olivia but she had been ignoring him the entire week, another reason for his drinking.

In the White House, Valentine's Day was really like any other day. It was all work, work and work, because after all the whole world doesn't stop because it's the day of love. But come afternoon the halls started to empty out and by dinner time everything was down and he was back in the residence.

Mellie had snuck off to Blair House to spend the evening and hopefully night with Andrew, Karen was at school with her friends and Teddy has just fallen asleep in his room. Now he was left alone to his thoughts, letting them roam to forbidden corners in his mind. He had hoped that he would have been in Vermont right now with Olivia, with Mellie and him now having each other's backs. It would have been their first Valentine's Day together ever and it would have been great. But now they were on their own in a big city, miserable, him at least.

Gulping down the remains of the liquid, he turned around to get a refill when he caught sight of his phone on the coffee table. He just stared at it for a second before, without hesitation, reaching for it and hitting his speed dial. It just rang and rang and he could picture Olivia staring at it, dwelling on whether she should pick up or not while biting on her lower, plump lip. It reached her voicemail and he sighed and hanged up the phone. He put it back down on the table only to reach for it again a few seconds later, dialling another number.

He checked in with Teddy, making sure he was okay and asleep, before he went out the door, bag in hand. His secret service men followed him through the deserted White House and then he was finally free. Swishing through the dark city, only illuminated by the soft lights from the restaurants, he started feeling content. Arriving at her building he was out the door and almost sprinting up the back stairs. He knocked on the door and almost jumped like a giddy kid at the balls of his feet.

The door flung open and there she stood, her dark straight hair perfect even after a long day and impeccable clothes. Though the scowl on her face was not perfect.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well, you don't pick up your phone…" He pushed his way past her into the apartment, spotting the wineglass and the open laptop. She certainly was a workaholic. "So I decided to take it into my own hands."

"I've been busy!"

"You're never too busy to answer your phone, you have been ignoring me because of today and that does not sit well with me."

"What do you want Fitz?" She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking closely at her she looked tired, really tired. It made his heart cry out for her, wanting to take care of her and make her feel better.

"I wanted to spend today with you," He said while shrugging off his jacket and hanged it over a chair before sitting down on the couch and patting the space next to him, indicating for her to sit but she remained standing, looking exasperatedly at him. They kept their gazes locked, staring at each other to see who would give first.

She was standing less than three feet away from his side and as time ticked by her posture slouched. Feeling like he had waited for long enough he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over, making her land almost in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her get comfortable at his side before putting his feet on the coffee table and grabbing her glass of wine. Her head was resting on his chest and his lips were against her temple as his eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, taking in little things like photo frames and replicas on bookshelves. He had been in here several times but had never really had the time to take a look around, it was truly her with light colours and classic design.

Lifting the glass up to his mouth to take a sip it was snatched out of his hand and brought up to another mouth. "That's mine, get your own!" She laughed and took a huge sip before snuggling closer to his chest.

"That's not very nice you´re supposed to share."

"I don't, not when it comes to wine." She said and took another sip.

"Doesn't matter, I like it better this way anyway!" He tilted her chin back and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the wine coating them. Pulling back he grinned satisfied at the stunned and slightly flustered look on her face, she certainly had not been expecting that.

Composing herself she leaned back against his chest and took a good sip of wine, trying to act unaffected but he knew better and just grinned for getting to her. He let his fingers run freely up and down her arm, raising Goosebumps on her skin as he pulled her closer and nuzzled the side of her face. It might be presumptuous but it was Valentine's Day and he had missed her immensely, he longed for her touch and the feel of her bare skin against his. It was like an addiction.

"I love you!" He whispered in her ear, hoping but not expecting a reply. He rarely got it and when he did it, it was in the heat of the moment during one of their heated debates. Her walls were a mile high, something he had taken the burn of many times. But every once in a while he liked to remind her and hope it might tear her down a little bit at least. Putting his lips to her temple again he breathed in her scent and stayed like that when he almost got the shock of his life.

"I love you too!" Came a quiet, hushed reply and he almost broke into laughter of happiness. Hugging her closer, if even possible, he placed a heated kiss on her lips that soon increased with passion. Wineglass forgotten on the table, worries left at the door she crawled up in his lap and let her hands roam all over, making him sigh in pleasure. Now this was perfect, this was what he had been longing for every year. To spend Valentine's Day with his Livie, just the two of them being them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sweet Baby

**I just loved the history they made of Olivia's ring and the meaning, importance of it in the latest episode. So I couldn't help myself from writing my take on it and my own ending/follow up, because we don't know yet what they will throw at us next. Hope you guys like it anyhow! xLexie**

_Sweet baby._ She could practically feel the despair and hurt she could see flash through his eyes at the sight of her bare finger. A finger she herself couldn't quite figure out why was bare in the first place. Maybe it was out of spite and an attempt to make a statement of sorts. But after waking up in cold sweat just a few hours before to look through her apartment in a panic, it just didn't make sense to her either anymore and seeing the look in his eyes made her rethink the situation. Was she really done or had it all just been a rebellion, a reaction from the anger she had felt?

Looking at him now she couldn't understand how she could have ever thought she hated him. He looked at her with his earnest eyes and it was like she could see through his soul. Everything he had done had been to try and protect her, to save her life and get her back. He had given up everything to try and save her. He might have gone against his morals, risking his career and the wrath of the entire country, something she was so disappointed in him for, but he had done it all for her. He had once again proven how willing he was to give everything up for her. She could see it now and understand his actions even though she could not condone them. She couldn't help her gaze softening a little before turning around and leaving his office, him watching her go.

When she got home to her apartment later on she walked straight to her bedroom and her bedside table where she had put the ring for safe-keeping after she had found it earlier. Without any hesitation she slid the ring back onto her finger where it belonged. In plane-sight as a token for everyone to see. With a sigh of contentment and a satisfied smile she crawled back to bed, ready for a peaceful sleep.

The next time she saw him, at Cyrus and Michael's wedding in the garden of the White house, she wore it proudly with no attempt at hiding it even though she wanted to so badly. It felt like it had a neon sign screaming "look at me!". Of course it was all in her head and had everything to do with her being paranoid of Fitz's reaction at the sight of her wearing it on her finger again.

She watched him from her spot in the front row amongst the few people who had actually been invited to the event. He was standing on the left side in front of the archway, watching Mellie speak to the press before he turned to watch the simple ceremony. After the ceremony she stood up but stayed in place next to her chair and watched as he mingled with the guests. It was then she caught his wandering eye, through the mass of people as he tried to concentrate on the conversation but he kept straying back to her. She knew what had rattled him, it was the ring. He had spotted it, there was no doubt.

His face remained somewhat passive, like he couldn't quite decide what to make of it, neither could she, but she thought herself see some sort of relief or happiness in his features. Not daring to press the matter, knowing she had hurt him too by her actions even though they were well justified according to her, she gracefully turned around and left.

She swung by the office on her way home and checked in on things, making sure they were running smoothly. She also made a pit-stop at the store to buy some popcorn since her storage was running low. Anything to prolong her from going home alone, having all the time in the world ponder things over and wait for Fitz to make his reaction known. But eventually she had no choice and she was parking her car and moving up the building to her apartment.

Her mind was spinning and her body was exhausted from the everlasting worries and lack of sleep. The good mood she had been in before she went to bed last night had not helped at all, her sleep had been filled with terrifying nightmares filled with flashbacks and she had woken up several times during the night, sweating and panting out of breath. Her exhaustion had made her unable to think and out of routine she only locked the one lock out of the five she had. She was unable to focus on the TV-screen and her popcorn remained untouched as she stared straight ahead without seeing. It was reckless and tomorrow she would not understand for the life of her how she could have forgotten to lock the door properly. But at the moment that was not even on her radar.

She curled up on the sofa and as the sleep came crawling onto her and Fitz had yet to make himself known, she fell further into her dale and soon enough she was asleep.

The next thing she knows something is lightly touching her cheek, stirring her out of sleep. Blinking the drowsiness out of her eyes she almost let out a scream of alarm at the sight of a figure hovering over her. But before she could even attempt to open her mouth the touch on her cheek became firmer and a familiar voice sounded.

"Sch it's okay, it's only me!" Came his soothing, low voice almost by her ear. As her eyes got used to the dark she could make out Fitz's features as he kneeled next to the sofa, his face filled with nothing but love that made her slightly melt inside. He wasn't mad.

"I don't hate you!" She croaked out, her voice still laced with sleep and if she had been more lucid she would have laughed at how pathetic she sounded. His gaze became even softer and more tender if that was even possible and she knew she had said the right thing for once.

"I know."

They didn't need to say more, they never really did. Often the fewer the words they used the better their point came across. The fewer the words, the more serious it was. So instead of wasting time voicing unnecessary words they remained quiet, just watching each other. Her hand found his that was still stroking her cheek and ran her thumb over his knuckles.

She didn't know how long he stayed on his knee in front of her, any sort of time estimate was long gone, but eventually the hand on the cheek wasn't enough, she needed him closer. So without a word she moved closer to the back of the couch, creating a bigger space in front of her and without a word he rose, kicked of his shoes and jacket and lay down next to her. His arms circled her waist to hold her close to his warm, sculptured chest and her head found its place in the hollow of his neck. Her nostrils were filled with his addicting scent and for the first time since she got back she felt completely safe. In his arms, his sweet baby.


End file.
